


TwstOber 2020

by KueSusu



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'll add more tags and fix typos when i get back, M/M, Multi, Some of the are my hc, existensial crisis .... maybe, questions of ingame lore, rarepair (?), there's more than one Yuu if you notice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KueSusu/pseuds/KueSusu
Summary: TwstOber collection for Twisted Wonderland.Also a prompt for me to brave myself and write.
Relationships: Jade Leech/Cater Diamod/Vil Schoenheit, Jade Leech/Cater Diamond, Vil Schoenheit/Cater Diamond
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. World

TwstOber Day 1  
World  
.  
.  
.

“How big is the world, anyway?”

It's a simple question, coming from a student struggling on his assignments as he shared his story with his friends. And it's a question that Yuu accidentally heard, now stuck on their mind as they look down on student's papers on their desk.

“You awfully distracted today,” Grim said. “Hurry up, I'm hungry”

Yuu didn't directly answer. Looking at Grim floating to them as it finished it's job and then perching on their shoulder, Yuu thought might as well stop here.

“It's nothing”

“Really?”

”...How big is the world anyway?”

Grim didn't answer. Once, Grim will directly speak whatever on his mind that come at that moment. Now, their walk to the Cafetaria, usually filled with idle chats, are spent in silence. Thinking.

Remembering.

Vividly, Yuu could still recall these memories as if they just happened yesterday. That:

For Riddle Rosehearts, the world is as big as his study room, as wide as his mother words and fenced with his fear of being disappointing once again before exploding from suppressed rage.

For Leona Kingscholar, the world is as big as the Royal Castle, as wide as his envy to his brother and fenced with his grudge before they turned into regret and shame.

For Azul Ashengrotto, the world is as big as the Octopus Pot where he hide, as wide as what his books and his only friends can provide and fenced with his ambition before crumbling down into nothing but dust in the wind.

For Jamil Viper, his world is as big as his Master Palace, as wide as his Master influence can reach and fenced with his silent anger before it crashed down silently in cold night

For Vil Schoenheit, his world is as big as his fame is known, as wide as his hardwork can achieve and fence with his unspoken words before it shattered into small pieces.

These worlds once exist before they are destroyed and build anew. It's a small fragment of a world for these people.

How big are those worlds now?

They eat their dinner in silent. Their entertainment are students walking, chattering with friends. Sometimes greeting them.

“It's bigger than what I could be”, once, Grim said. They returned back late, as late as three last students who had their dinner because they have detention and extra work from their Dorm Head. It's a silent walk and Grim answer stop Yuu's walk.

“It's certainly bigger than what eyes can see”

But eyes look with limitation. In a room, the world is as big as the walls can cover. In nature, the world is as far as the horizon could be seen. And in pressing darkness where negative emotions cage and ink blankets, eyes can only see where your mistake and your rage blur into one.

For Yuu and Grim, the world is certainly bigger than what they could destroy, once in the past.

“What is a world for you?” Grim questioned as it sat on their desk, looking at upgraded papers, notes on meetings and plans for this week, and a journal next to photographs of people that they hold dear in their heart.

“Experience, I guess. Perception. Memories. Relationships”

Twisted Wonderland is a world

Yuu's home is also a world

Because after spending two years on adventure just to know Twisted Wonderland personally, visiting countries with friends as guides and learning customs with comparison of Yuu's world, Twisted Wonderland is still a strange world.

Because after spending two years on Yuu's world as Yuu companion just to know the place personally, seeing how the world operate without magic and learning that magicless people are no different than magician except of some aspects, Yuu's home is still a strange world.

How big is the world anyway?

Such a simple question, but it hold so much points to think of.

And for Yuu and Grim, the world is as big as the number of people they have met, as wide as their journey would take and fenced with their bond. Hopefully, this time, they won't destroy their own world like what they did in the past, once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is my first time trying to do a challange. I want to, but I'm scared and not confident enough. But there are a lot of ideas, jumbled and unrealized unless I tried to write it down.
> 
> This fic is one of them


	2. Coffin

TwistOBer Day 2  
Coffin

.  
.  
.

This is a dream

Not real

At least, that's what plaguing Jamil mind for the last couple of days. Alone, he can finally said it at loud. No one to hear it except him and the empty seat in front of him.

The Ebony Carriage arrival in Land of Hot Sands had create stories and news for the people. He heard it in the market when it was his shift for shopping and errand with three other servants. Mothers whispering among themselves as they pick their grocery, “Of course it's for nobles! No way it's for lowly peasants like us” as they glance on Jamil or other servants from rich family, sneer and envy on their eyes.

He heard it among servants as he do his part in cooking and cleaning. Adults saying, “First he gets an invitation to Prestigious School abroad and now to Night Raven College! Master Kalim really is the best” as they said with adoration in their voices.

He heard it from servants near and among his age as they were stationed together to clean the hallway, saying “Can it be for us?” as they lament their chained fate like Jamil, yearning for lives outside of servitude.

He heard it from nobles as he was assisting Kalim when Asim family hold a celebration party for Kalim acceptance in Prestigious School that can promise him good future. Among the laugh and chats, they were saying, “Kalim will grow into wonderful man!” while some of them were looking at Kalim as if they didn't try to plot for his assassination.

But truly, no one knew for whom the Ebony Carriage arrived. No one but Jamil and Kalim since Kalim insisted they visit the Carriage out of Kalim's curiosity and Jamil's Parents who received a letter.

Jamil could only follow in silent, hiding his bursting emotion from years of bowing and wrapped his joy tight as his Parents showed the letter to Master Asim. Jamil restrain himself from jumping into the carriage as he read his name, not only inscribed inside the letter but also  
the carriage door. The same inscribe that Kalim kept talking about because he's sure he heard servants talking that no one even knew what language is that from.

When the servants were told it was him who the Ebony Carriage was waiting for, there are more talks. Servants congratulating him and his family, servants speaking in hatred and jealousy and servants who just kept to themselves. Jamil was given a chance to get what he wants, even for a bit.

Away from his task as a servant. Alone and new in foreign school with new people he will meet. Without anyone to serve, without having to bow his head and hid his ability, without having to force himself to lose.

Freedom

It feels unreal

“It might not be real at all”

Jamil looked up at his partner on tomorrow assignment. His new classmate, Azul Ashengrotto, was not someone Jamil want to be associated with. Even from his first impression, this man will bring trouble. Yet, Azul was someone Jamil could compete with, someone that can push Jamil with how advance Azul with his knowledge.

“Then you say all of us here has died?”

“Maybe” Azul push his glasses. “Have you ever considered that maybe all students here are actually dead?”

Weird. Azul, in Jamil short time knowing the man, rarely indulge in rhetorical questions like this

” No.” It's an absurd idea.

“Then, Jamil-san. Do you remember what was the last thing you remember before waking up on NRC?”

Him, sitting in silence. Him, considering the options he can have as himself, and not as a servant from his Master. Him-

Awaken alone, confused but not afraid. He was waiting, but he didn't know what he was waiting for. He was frozen, cold seeping on his skin and dip into his bone as his hand traced the lid with his fingers. There was a sentence written in Land of Hot Sands language, something that Jamil is very familiar with.

-You are relieved from your duty-

Boxed in a coffin and uncertainty, Jamil waits.

And between that, nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I also toys with the idea of students are actually dead from some theory. And it's Jamil. If he died, it's up to you how. If he lives, isn't that great for him


	3. Ink/Overblot

TwstOBer Day 3  
Ink/Overblot  
.  
.  
.

“Are you okay?”

Yuu stopped their hand from scooping another food and look at Ace.

“I am”

“You've been weird lately”

Not that Yuu never stop being weird. At this point, everyone in NRC knew that the magicless student that live in Ramshackle Dorm is weird. They chalk it, though. They are still partially normal compare to some students... at least. For now.

“You've been staring at that spot for a long time”

Yuu did?

Yuu didn't notice. They're too busy too notice.

“I'm sorry. I'm fine guys”

“Is this about another lost spirit here?”

Well, it's not spirit if the it's belong to alive person.

“We'll be here if you want to talk”

“Thanks, Deuce” Yuu smiled. They will tell Ace and Deuce later. Maybe tomo-

“Oh, I forgot” Yuu pushed his bowl to front.

“What is it?”

“Prof. Trein said I had extra work to help with my reading progress. I should meet him half an hour before class” and a single glance to the wall clock, “I'm late”

It takes 5 minutes to reach Teachers Office if Yuu run. Chugging their water, Yuu said “Snuck me some food, Okay”

And Yuu run.

They're not alone, at least. There are sounds of dripping from behind. The corridors are blessfully empty with only a student or two on their way to Cafetaria. So Yuu can skip some steps here and -

They're pulled back.

“Watch where you're going” Leona growled. He looks more moody than usual.

That's bad.

“Thank you, Senior” And Yuu left. No time for pleasantries. Not even when dark vein trying to trip him down or beastly growls next to their ears will stop Yuu.

Yuu valued education, thank you very much. Amnesia or not.

The door to Prof. Trein office is pushed opened when you reach it. Senior Azul was carrying stacks of papers in his hand.

“Oh, what a surprise”

“Senior”

“Extra works, I assume”

“Yes. I'm getting better these days”

“That's good” Yuu slipped inside. Before the door closed, Azul said to Yuu, “My offer still stands if you still want to study with me”

Maybe next time Senior. For now, Yuu need all focus they have for this work. It's not helping really when this time, there's additional shadows of tentacles trying to blur their focus. Sometimes, these additions break their focus.

“You are distracted”

“Ah, sorry sir. They're just ... clingy today”

“Tell me what we learned today. You can look to your note of you need help”

“Twisted Wonderland is divided into seven regions based on Great Seven contributions to this world.” Oh, this is hard. Yuu took the text closer and squint. What's is this writing? “They're, uh, what's this sir?” Yuu forgot to note that.

“That's Kingdom”

Yuu circled that word and write the translation down. Why is Twisted alphabets so damn hard to comprehend, Yuu can only lament.

“They're Ro-se Kingdom from the Queen of Heart. After...glow Savannah from the King of Beasts. Then Antar...tica?” No corrections, so they must said it right. “Antartica ? From the Sea Witch”  


“Land-”

“Excuse me” the door to the office is opened and Senior Jamil coming in with several books and papers. “Sir, Prefect”

Yuu nodded along, keeping themselves quite as they reread the text while waiting. There's additional shadows joining. But this one was content in slinging itself on Yuu's feet. Cold, but still bearable. At least this one form is a single snake instead if many. That form terrified Yuu.

“Continue”

“Uh, okay” Yuu already circled the last word. That third word is Hot, Yuu know that “Land of Hot .... Sand? Sands?”

Yuu saw Senior Jamil quirking his lips for a moment while sorting some papers on Prof. Trein desk. Probably sorting them by students name and number. Yuu must have been looked so silly doing this. “Land of Hot Sand from Sorcerer of the Sand”

No correction, so Yuu continue. “Land of Py..ro..xene from Beautiful Queen. Isle of Lamen...ta...tion from King of Underworld. And Valley of Thorns from Witch of Thorn”

At least Yuu get the last region right. Ace and Deuce drill the information of Great Seven, so Yuu won't forget. And Tsunataro kindly share of his homeland in few moments they meet and talk if Yuu asked.

But knowing it from reading exercise and presentation are different. It's difficult for Yuu to make sense of Twisted writing. They can't present the idea of they can't even consult their source.

But hey, at least they're confident they get one answer right.

“That's a good progress”

“Thank you, sir” The teachers are kind enough to them for lending children books and extra texts for practice. Yes, kind. Stop pulling on Yuu's hand!

The Senior quietly left them. And Yuu saw the vein cling to his Senior body. “Does Senior Jamil has joined class today?”

“2C?” Prof. Trein looked at Yuu and the door. “They have joined class with 2E for the rest of afternoon.”

That's not good. What cling to Senior Jamil is not his. And he's not alone in that joined class. There're Senior Riddle and Senior Azul too. At least, it will return to Senior Riddle when Senior Jamil saw him.

“Come”, Prof. Trein finally said as Yuu kept their silent. “I need you to take these for class. You can share your story along the way”

Right, they have History of Magic after break. Yuu sometimes forget with all these extra works.

“Yuu?”

“Yes, sir” Yuu can barely felt his left feet. It's numb from cold. And the claws on their shoulder makes it hard to stand. “A moment”

Yuu carefully pushed the claws on their shoulder and wriggling their hand their hand so the tentacles can loosen up. The snake uncurl itself, enough for Yuu to lift their left feet with their hand. Yuu stumbled forward in the process, body nearly fall down with mismatch body energy.

Prof. Trein caught them. He looked at them and Yuu roll their sleeves. There are suction mark on their arms overlapping vein marks. Bruise on shoulder, probably and snake scales mark on his left feet. Warm magic washed them, easing the pain and soreness. It won't heal in a day, but it's a relief.  


Yuu roll their sleeves down again and button their uniform, careful with stack off papers put on their hand. Lucius meow at them, and they playfully meow back. Yuu want to learn Animal Language but their primary study comes first.

“It's only been like this lately, sir”

Yuu started to share their story as both Teacher and Student head back to class. The shadows moved  


They followed the light from the magicless students, trailing, looking for moment they can latch back to them. Or until they can return back to their hosts.

Or until they can corrupt that light and turn it into like theirs. Twisted and broken.

Only Yuu can hear the sound of dripping ink and growls accompanying their story as they walk back to class with their Teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Yuu can 'see'. While it's normally just lingering spirits, after OB Episodes there are things they just can't describe and loves to cling to them.


	4. Cauldron

TwstOBer Day 4  
Cauldron  
.  
.  
.

“Ne, Deuce”

“Hm” Deuce didn't look up, pen scratching words after words as he copied his textbook to his notebook.

“Why can you be so good in calling Cauldron but struggling with other magic?”

That question stopped Deuce hand, lifting his face and looked at Yuu. Yuu themselves was scanning their book for a moment before lifting the book to Deuce and show the title.

Magic: Origin and It's Classification

Isn't that grade 6 textbook? “Is that your extra work?” Deuce didn't even know their library has book for elementary level in their catalogues.

“Yes. Master Crewel assign me this one” Yuu put the book down and stretching. Reading for hours is fine, the lingering soreness is not. “And it's interesting really. Deuce still hasn't got your Uniqe Magic, right? Them why can you easily call those Cauldron but still struggling on Unique Magic?”

What kind of question is that?

“Have you read Unique Magic part?”

“A bit. I want to know a bit from you before reading the chapter”

Oh, Deuce is still not really good in explaining. Ace is the one who usually explain it, but that boy has club today.

“Hmmm” Deuce tap his pen. What was it? “Unique Magic doesn't work like normal magic. You know how magic has three primary elements?” Deuce flip to empty pages on his book, writing down. Yuu scoots closer. Circling, he continues. “Unique Magic is outside this three since they are characterized by the magician background and mana or magic capacity level”

“Then your Cauldron is a Unique Magic, right? I don't think they're part of these three. I remember you use them with ease when we first met.” Yuu laugh softly.

Deuce blushed

Because Deuce was sure that his Unique Magic is not calling Cauldron.


	5. Dance

TwstOBer Day 5  
Dance  
.  
.  
.

Vil tapped his fingers. This afternoon, one of the first year student gave him a note from teacher requesting his assistance in helping the Ramshackle Prefect. Vil didn't mind the extra work, but it's been 10 minutes.

They're late

“Careful” muffled voice came from behind Pomefiore Ballroom door. The door is opened slowly and the first year and the Prefect entered.

“Thank you”

”...Right, give me your bag” Carefully he took the bag and put it down the near the entrance. If the bag is heavier than what first year should have, he didn't say anything. “Sorry, Dorm Head. Something is coming up after our last class”

Vil looked at them. And if he saw the Prefect with disheveled clothes, bright red cheek, mud and sand on their arm and leg along with their bag and his first year uniform, Vil never said anything.

“Next time, make sure you're coming early”

“Yes, Senior/Dorm Head” both students reply.

Vil stride to them and try to quell the disappointment when the Prefect jumped and hastily moved back, arm hitting their friend. So he still looked like that in Prefect view.

“What assistance do you need me for?” Because the white paper in Vil hand is just a small note with teachers sign for him. Specifically.

“D-dancing” The Prefect voice is still shaken. They jumped a bit and their friend had to hold their arm so they were steady. “Mr. Vargas wants to take score for my physical activities.”

”... It's Grim isn't it?”

“Yes. He's doing better” the Prefect speaks up. Better than first semester. “But he's lacks a few points for passing flying class”.

And the Prefect, exempt from Physical Education class for their condition has to join in just so they and Grim can pass together.

Vil made sure he will talk to Grim alone. Fortunately, Grim is becoming more independent these days, with him joining extra classes and assignments with Epel and his friends.

“Alright, but first you need to clean yourself” Vil pull a crushed dry leaf from Prefect hair. “Henryk, take them to your room. Help Prefect with everything they need”

The first year students, Henryk, was too shocked to respond. He can remember number of times Dorm Head calling his name. Most of the time, he's just Potato. Dorm head look shook him up and he moved.

“There's no need, Senior”

“I will not teach you until you change your clothes”

“But-”

“Leave your bag here”

And Vil ushered both of them to get out. The first year was guiding Prefect. Vil noted how the first year treat the Manager. They were together for only three weeks for VDC training camp, but Prefect has special place in Vil heart. Especially after...

Well, Vil need to contact Rook. Prefect will stay in Pomefiore until tomorrow. There won't be anything on Prefect dinner but warm meal. And Rosehearts... Grim can stay with Potato Number 1 and 2 for a day. Vil made sure to note Rosehearts of Grim points. He should have extra study with Heartslyabul Dorm Head tonight. Another thing Vil note were the ingredients they still have in dorm. There should be enough for a vial of rejuvenation potion. He need to ask for restock soon.

“Thank you”

Vil put his phone aside when the two first years enter. The Prefect was wearing a sport cloth a tad too big for them. His first year has also changed into casual clothes. Vil frown, looking at his first year sharply. There's no word, but the first year get what he wanted as he hastily nod.

But on the most important matter.

“So, what kind of dance you want to do?”

The Prefect turn to Henryk. “We talked and we decided for Ballroom Waltz”

Ah, how fortunate

“I will teach you but, it will be Viennese and nothing less”

“B-but Dorm Head, Prefect never dance waltz before!”

“I know. But Prefect is capable more than a beginner dance.” Vil knows that very much after their training camps. “How much time do you need before you familiarize with Henryk measurements?”

Said first year blush heavily with the implications and Prefect took a bit time just to answer that.

Prefect move their hands on Henryk's arm to his fingers. Several times their Pomefiore classmate help them. Not to often, but more than enough to be remembered.

“Three days if Henryk is close” Prefect already have estimate measurements of how large Henryk and how far he can reach. Just the general idea.

“Excellent. Henryk, stay close with Prefect until they finish their assignment. And help them” Vil emphasize that last part. He will know if Henryk didn't follow his order.

“Yes, Dorm Head” Scary. But hardwork and discipline is what Pomefiore Dorm Head wanted all dormitory students to learn. Henryk understand that. Plus he'll have extra work on his dance lesson. And Prefect is one of the nicest people in first years to be a partner, it's a win-win situation for Henryk.

“Good. Go strech yourself. And run three laps around dormitory. After that, let me see your footwork”

Ah, Henryk thought. It's a win-win situation but its still a harsh way to get it. Looking at the Prefect for the last time, the first year left to start his task.

Satisfied that there's no objection from his first year, Vil return to Prefect.

“Are you ready? We'll start with the basic. But I won't tolerate if you slack off, understood.”

“Yes, Senior”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Yuu is the seventh, or if I tried to slot OC, this one will be in Diasomnia due to their unique condition. Also, first OC Classmate :)
> 
> I won't make details of OC. Ill try to flesh a bit of them, but not to much. Designing OCs is tiring enough for it is.


	6. Cat

TwstOBer Day 6  
Cat  
.  
.  
.

Today is a perfect day.

The roses are red. The table clothes are white. The whether is clear. And there's no assignments or clubs.

On days like this, Riddle opted to spent his time on library to read. On rare occasion, he went back early to dormitory and check the students there.

But once in a blue moon, Riddle opts to bake.

It's weird how times flies if he really think about it. They slip past, like sands between his fingers. He misses Trey and Cater, two people who have always stay on his side through thick and thin. Even though they're went on their apprenticeship this year and still keep in touch, Riddle missed them. To see them directly.

Riddle cuted two slices of cakes, prepared his tea with magic and left the rest on dormitory communal fridge with note that anyone can eat the cake so long they clean up. He took his book, a novel recommendation from Cater when they last talk and took his item in one of the gazebos in Rose Maze.

Peace. Tranquil. Calm.

“Ri~~nyan”

“Che'nya”

Che'nya put his chin on Riddle's head, looking at the pages. Eh, it's foolish for the hero to charge forward. Hope he didn't die, hehe.

“So rare to see you here” Che'nya disappear and appear across Riddle. Cutting the prepared cake, he eats them. Hmmm, tasty.

“I just want to get away for a bit”

“Your Knaves didn't give you a break”. A little bland, Che'nya noted to remind Riddle to add more sugar next time. “Bad, bad”

Humming, Riddle agree. Ace and Deuce really went all out on their last battle. Riddle didn't care who got to be Dorm Head this week, both of them had to pitch in fixing their damage. Just them. And in the mean time, he needs to keep the requests from other students until both of them finish their work.

Sometimes, Riddle question if Heartslyabul Dormitory always have two vices if this keep up.

“They're just excited since they learn new magic in class this week”

“Still~~” Che'nya is halfway done on his cake. “Oolong tea”

Noted. “Deuce is the Dorm Head this week” Yes, with that kind of summoning spell he did, Riddle wonder how Ace didn't get hospitalized yet.

“Trey said hello” Che'nya twirl his finger. He wanted a refill. “Coming soon”

“How's your apprenticeship?”

“What do you think?” Hmm, Rose tea is nice. But it's lost it's charm if they often drink this.

“I always wonder how your supervisor never caught you gone” Or worse, visiting NRC. But it's Che'nya, so he'll be alright. Speaking of apprenticeship...

“I saw something interesting today”

Slipped between the novel pages is a folded paper. Riddle raise his eyebrows but didn't question it. Chenya tapped his fingers, waiting.

It's list of Administrative Offices in Twisted Wonderland.

“Thank you” He can use this for reference for his choices. Or if other fellow students doesn't know where to go. But Riddle considering to go for Education for his apprenticeship.

Maybe

He's still have time to wage his options.

“Help me clean up” Riddle pour the last tea to his cup. “I'll show you around. Where do you want to go?”

“You're so kind, dear Queen” Che'nya grinned. With a single click, the dirty dishes fly on the tray and stack clean. “I heard there's a luminous cave around here”

Riddle hope he and Che'nya won't scare any Ignihyde students on their impromptu visit. Hopefully. And-

“Stop calling me that”

“Yes, Ri~~nyan”


	7. (Unique) Magic

TwstOBer Day 7  
(Unique) Magic  
.  
.  
.

“I told you. It's Trey-senpai!”

“No. It's Azul-senpai!”

“What are we here doing here?”

A valid question, Jack. Because truly, no one knows why they were here in the first place.

Okay, maybe Yuu knows why. But it's impossible to speak up when Ace, Deuce and Epel were in heated debate. Their voice is going to be drown by them.

Well, in Jack recollection, he was collecting his books from alchemy class. He had planned to do some extra jogging for himself since there's no club or Magical Shift practice today. Everything start normal. That is, until Jack already jogged near Main Street when he heard voices.

Whispers are understatement since the owner of the voices sounded as if they tried not to shout but can't lower their volume.

He should leave. It's not his business.

But among those voices, one of them is Epel Felmier. Scratch, when he listen closely there are also voices of Ace Trappola, Deuce Spade, Grim and Ramshackle Prefect. He's unsure on leaving or checking over in case there's something. Jack get his option chosen when suddenly Deuce got up among the bushes, saw him and drag him. Whatever protest Jack had were unheard.

In Sebek recollection, he was on a self-mission. Lately, Silver sleeping places change and that made him return late. Once or twice is fine. He's Silver. But it's his seventh time late for his duty this month. So Sebek decides to patrol around. Scout places where the second year might be and potential places in case Silver is late... again.

He nearly covered all places, opted to check of off route where people rarely pass before checking communal space so he can return quickly to Diasomnia Mirror. He's proud to say he manage to find twenty potential spots where Silver could be plus another seven where Silver told him where he was las time.

And Sebek was ready to report his finding to Waka-sama and Lilia-sama as he passed Main Street when he heard .... voices.

It's not Sebek responsibility. But what if these students are actually plotting to harm Malleus-sama? Or badmouthing his Master because his Master is rarely seen It's? It's his duty to protect his Master and he has to act fast.

Sebek regrets his decision two minutes later.

So here they are: three humans, one monster cat/raccoon, one questionable human/alien, one beastman and one possibly half-fae until confirmed. Huddled under bushes on trees near Main Street where three people and one cat are in intense debate, one trying to pacify and two want to leave but can't since they were hold down/has their arm gripped.

The discussion: Who's Unique Magic is the most dangerous.

The origin of the debate: Lost and won't be mentioned again.

“But think about it!” Ace cut Epel words, earning his glare. “Trey Senpai can change things-”

“Property-”

”-and he can hurt someone and no one will know!”

Yep, Yuu has given up to stop them. No one even listen to them anymore.

“If you talk about that, Ryoucho can do better” Epel shudder in fear from his last time being the receiving end of Vil Uniqe Magic. “Don't tell me you forget what happened to you guys yesterday”

That said, don't let Vil or Great Seven forbid, Rook find them. It's just a matter of time before they are going to be dragged back for VDC training.

“But think like this. Trey-senpai can technically change your body function or something and you won't notice your body failing and die”

“And Ryoucho can do better than that without using his Unique Magic” Vil can probably concoct something deadly... maybe. Epel knew he could create something like that but choose not to think about it.

“I'm sorry. But Azul-senpai can do much better than those two with his Unique Magic” Deuce cut them, asserting his opinion.

“Can we leave now?” Jack tried to pry Deuce strong grip from his arm. He could pry them, but he dislike hurting his ... friends for something like this. Also, since when Deuce is this strong?

“Humans, let me go!” Sebek pulled his arm, but he can't let Ace and Epel to just.let.go! “I need to go back”

Tough luck, Yuu internally give his condolences.

“Jamil still have the deadliest Unique Magic” no one even know they got hit by his magic. Like Scarabia Dorm Leader. But maybe he's just not that observer. Grim mulled.

“Do we really have to sit here?” Jack laments.

“Unfortunately” Yuu replied.

It's ticking Sebek the more he heard them comparing Unique Magic but not including his Master! It's not his place to speak, but if he didn't defend and told the world his Master greatness, what kind of loyal knight he is?

Suffice to say, the debates become more fierce with only Jack and Yuu watching.

“This is childish”

“It is” Yuu said. But as long they kept it to themselves and not resorting to magic, Yuu is fine with this. “They're excited, you know. None of them have their Unique Magic yet. They can't wait for it to manifest... well, except Grim and Zigvolt.” Because Yuu honestly don't know if Zigvolt has his Unique Magic or not.

Jack can relate on that part. He has phase like that, eager and curious. He's fortunate his Unique Magic has manifested. So he can focus on his growth.

“By the way, did you bring your phone?” The sky has turn dimmer, Yuu thought.

“Wait... here” Jack took his phone out. “Are you late or something?”

Yes, yes they were. Yuu was horrified that they were here, huddled on bushes on side trees of Main Street, sitting and debating on their senior Unique Magic for 45 minutes.

“Guys, let's head-”

“Bonjour, Trickter~”

Shit


	8. Treat

TwstOBer Day 8  
Treat  
.  
.  
.

“Oh, did Lilia give you that?”

Vil hummed, still scanning the letter in his hand. And no, it's not Lilia who gave him this. Idia did, though he looked so reluctant when he gave Vil the letter.

“What did it say?”

Cater sling next to Vil, making himself comfortable when Vil gave him space. It's not a mistake for Vil to defend his opinion to buy this sofa. He can relax and cuddle here without having to move to bedroom. Not that the bedroom is too far. It's just ... far.

“Same like yours, probably” Vil combed Cater's hair. “About next month gathering”

“Mmm, it's been a while since I saw the other”

“Really? Then the weekly hang out with Trey and Riddle doesn't count?”

Cater hid his face on Vil arm as Vil laugh. Cater can be so cute, sometimes.

“When will Jade back? He didn't call me even once”

Jade hadn't return yet. It's not strange for the Mummy to have received new requests for something and left in a hurry. But the duration of his work span from two days to one week. It's been one week and a half and there's no news for him. If not him, Azul is the one who sent message since Jade hand is full.

But there's nothing. And Cater had checked a lot fo their friends in case Azul party had sent anything on them.

Cater was worried. Vil, too. But he didn't say anything. Jade is a powerful creature and he can keep himself of something unexpected happen. But lately, there's unsettling news of hunters dispatch to hunt creature like them.

Human. They never really change.

“I hope he brings a good treat for us when he's back”

“Yeah”

Both Cater and Vil kept it like that. Vil, continuing his reading while Cater dozing on Vil stomach, fingers combing Cater hair. It's calm and tranquil when the door to their living room was opened slowly. It was Jade. And he's not alone. With him, there's a child.

A human child. No older than 12 years old and holding a black cat doll.

“Is that for me?” Was the first think Cater said when he saw the child. They were so adorable. But ... a child?

“Not quite” Jade said. Cater sit straight, before walking to the child who now hide behind Jade feet and looking at him with distrust. Lucky, the child listen to Jade as he said that Cater is okay. Small coaxing and now the child shyly chat with Cater.

“Why a child?”

Vil looked at Jade face, trying to guess why he's bringing a human child here. They're not human and prey on them. But there's limit how young they picked their prey. And a child, 12 year old no less, is not what they're going to eat this month. Even sacrifices from fanatic people who think they are Guardians or Gods won't sent someone this young.

“A... payment for our last work” Jade looked down as the child tug his pants when Cater start to play on their cheek. “At least... what's left of the payment”

That's ominous. But it's not Vil place to said since it's Azul and his team work.

“Hey, hey” Cater tried to stifle his laugh as the child bat his finger. “Why don't you introduce yourself to that guy?”

The child looked frightened when looking at Vil. Vil who usually kept to himself and his look set his letter aside and pat his lap. The child was hesitant before, in frightened steps walk to Vil.

“You're really brave” Vil said as the child climb on his lap. He comb the child hair as the child hide their face behind their doll.

“Jade. Cay really, really love you. But I don't think Cay can eat a child that young even if you cook it for me” And Jade is an excellent cook between the three.

“Oh, don't worry. They're going to stay with us until they are 20 years old before we can eat them”

“Ummm, you're so cruel” Cater hit Jade arm playfully. “Don't they know about our ... consumption?”

“The child? No” There's something behind Jade sharp smile. “But they're part of the contract's payment”

Cater doubt that they can not not get attach to the child. They are adorable, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cater is a Ghoul Groom here. Sad that canonically, HS boys are Skeletons. 
> 
> The idea here that these three share a prey. Jade took the soul (as in what I know of Mummy monster), Vil get the blood and Cater eat the flesh. Efficient and they didn't create too much mess to clean with. Well, except stains in carpet. Small details. 
> 
> Why Ghoul Groom? Why not when HS boys already dressed with veil and Heart bare like that. Before the translation comes out, HS boys are these.


	9. Piece

TwstOBer Day 9  
Piece  
.  
.  
.

“Here you go, Senior”

Ruggie carefully took the boxes in the plastic, opening it a bit just to peek. They looks so pretty and delicious and Ruggie had to swallow his saliva down.

Two dozen of donuts on exchange for him become a model for Prefect. Not a bad trade for Ruggie.

“Nice working with you, Yuu-kun”

Prefect didn't answer as their eyes scanning their sketch book and too Ruggie. Hm, there might be revision. Supposedly, there's extra payment for this kind of thing but two dozen are plenty. And Ruggie kinda like Prefect, so he kept it to himself.

Ruggie sat down next to Prefect, plucking one donut and offer one to Prefect which they politely decline. Inside the sketchbook, there's him, sitting quietly in front of Prefect.

“Okay, I think that's all for now, Senior. Thank you so much”

“Mmm, sure” Ruggie eyes the bag next to Prefect. “I don't know Master Crewel give first years assignment to draw human” Plants and ingredients, yes. Master Crewel drilled so much in first year Alchemy, including sketching as part of class.

“He's not. I did this because I want to” Yuu said as he start another sketch on fresh page. “You can go back in doing your work, Senior”

There's still another 30 minutes before Ruggie had to hunt Leona on his sleeping spree for dinner. But, yummy donuts...

“Ah no. I still want to eat first”

It's weird for Prefect to come to Savanaclaw alone just so they can meet Ruggie and 'hire' his service. Not that Ruggie will decline, he still has a huge debt to Prefect after Magishift chaos. So when Prefect come to him, asking if they can draw Ruggie with payments of not one, but two dozens of donuts there's only one options.

But, how long Prefect has to queue for these donuts? These are good quality ones, expensive and always runs out in Cafetaria.

“Here you go, what do you think?”

“That's...” Weird to be honest. To see yourself on a page doing something that you won't usually do. “...good. Really, really good”

“Really? I can alter the style if you don't like it”

“You don't need to-” Ah, the Prefect didn't listen to him. Already they rummaged their satchel and took the contents out. There are books next to him, then pencils, mechanical pencils, pen, pen, more pen, some earaser before looking at their satchel suspiciously.

“Can I see this?”

The Prefect looks at the binder in Ruggie's hand. For a moment, they stop. Then nodding before they rummage their satchel again. What even did they look for if nearly all content on bench next to Ruggie? Oh, so there's- are zippers.

Making sure his hand clean, Ruggie open the binder slowly. There's a sketch of Grim, grinning in his trademark smirk, waving. On top of his head, a title. Twisted Wonderland Journal.

Next was sketch of Heartslyabul Dorm, their insignia on the top middle of the page. Behind it is the table sets with food label “Unbirthday Party”. More sketches of dormitory areas before Ruggie had to stop when he saw full body sketch of Riddle Rosehearts. Captured in a way that Ruggie can't describe. But he felt the aura from Heartslyabul Dorm Leader. Maybe it's his pose, his eyes, his clothes, his magic. It felt intimidating. And behind it, it's Riddle information. And so does on the next pages. Sketches of people, in different full body poses with their information. It's not much, but Ruggie noted the amount of first year sketches aside from Ace and Deuce.

And when he opened to Savanaclaw part Ruggie realizes that it's just a small number of students from one dormitory from Prefect acquaintances. And there are seven dormitories.

“Yuu-kun, why you draw this?”

“Senior know my situation, right?”

“Which one?”

”...my origin”

“That you're not from around here?” No, wait. Ruggie remembered Leona said something to him after ceremony. And he heard stories, so “That you're not from this ... world?”

“Yes, that one. Headmaster is looking for a way to send me back. I'm also looking if I can find something. If-” Prefect stopped and look forward. “If I manage to get back, will I still remember this place? My friends? I'm scared to think that my memories will be erased and all of this is just a dream. A long, long dream”

”... Want some?”

”... Thank you” Prefect took one donut after awhile. And they munch slowly. “I just don't want to forget”

Because, Yuu couldn't remember what his live before he was brought here. Are their live good? Are they happy?

The binder, it's not only a reminder of people that Yuu met in Twisted Wonderland. But it's also a piece of their heart. Every feeling that they have, they poured to inside that. To make sure they wouldn't forget.

“Don't worry, Yuu-kun. If it's you, I know you won't forget.”

Because truly, Ruggie believe that Prefect will also find a way to return back to this world once they return back to theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Yuu. OC of them is Pomefiore students with excellent ability in art and their Unique Magic is creating pop-up book to recreate memories of what happened. Useful after OB episodes so they can talk with DH privately and in case they need to convince teacher if they were late/or in trouble. But the usage is tiring since Yuu was never a magician to begin with.
> 
> This one has more details in background since I think a lot for the first two OCs.


	10. Test

TwstOBer Day 10  
Test  
.  
.  
.

If you pass class 1A, be prepared for the chaos that you will hear or see. Maybe you'll see Savanaclaw students fighting outside, wrestling down and growling with each other to prove they are stronger and more superior as their peer cheer and bet who's going to won. Maybe you'll see Octavinelle and Scarabia students debating to the point of shouting and frightened their Ignihyde fellow who already lament why they were oblige to attend class for their first year in NRC. Maybe you'll Diasomnia students reading books silently while their Pomefiore peer tried to find out why Diasomnia students, human or not, are so pretty while their Heartslyabul fellow nods along and contribute to the talks, derailing the topic from where they first started.

It's your normal new students activities. Rowdy, exciting, loud.

But there are days like this, few and far in between, where the class was still loud and rowdy but in less impact. The students, despite being busy with their own activities always keep it down. Daily fight reduced to threatening growls. Heated debates become harsh whispers. Peppy talk become group chats on phones. Everything felt so gloomy and strain. It's suffocating with anticipation and dread.

And the reason?

There, on the upper row of tables was a student, crying. Next to the student was their friends, quietly consoled them in gesture of rubbing shoulders, soft murmur and warm snuggle.

Deuce quietly picked Yuu fallen stationary and notes, before arranging them on textbooks and notebooks that Yuu shove aside when Grim said what's wrong. It's muffled, but Deuce can hear Yuu quite sobbing, face covered by their arms as they hide themselves from the world. Ace didn't say much, quietly rubbing Yuu's shoulder and back. He felt guilty even though it's not his fault why Yuu was crying. Grim pat Yuu with their paw, consoling that they can study together and Grim won't slack on his study, so cheer up, okay.

All of this, because there will be an upcoming test.

Evaluation Test, or as Yuu dub Mid-Term Test, is scheduled next week. This is the time where students mark their progress and to see how far they have grown. Plus, teachers took 40% of total score for their final score in the end of year.

Now, for Yuu who came from another world, they received some dispensation and altered tests since they can't really read the questions and do most of their tests orally. The only time they could ask someone help, or in most cases, Grim, when they have written test in Alchemy equation and Arithmetical in class together. The rest could be altered. Yuu usually had to write down their answers and after exam had to give them orally.

Overall, it's not something Yuu had to fear since the teachers understand their situation and they too made effort to catch up by taking extra class between and after lessons. Yuu themselves were not a bad students. Even when their study method is visual, everything that Grim, Ace and Deuce recapped to them could be written down.

No, the reason they cry is not because they can't pass the test.

But rather, they fear their classmates can't pass the test. Yuu had offered to do some study groups despite knowing not all of their classmates want to study. Headmaster words of NRC students having ego are on spot. Countless rejection was something Yuu had to face and for those who are willing used those moments to snide Yuu. Well, as long as Yuu learnt something new, they didn't mind.

But last time they had big test, ¾ of their classmates get roped on Senior Azul contract. Including Grim, Ace and Deuce. The struggle to let them go...

Yuu shouldn't care. They shouldn't. There's no grateful words after that incident, not that Yuu ask for. But there's also little improvement.

What if their classmates resort to something dangerous like last time??

And before Yuu know, they were crying.

It's embarrassing.

A sharp hit on the table made Yuu jumped. They peeked and it's one of the Savanaclaw boys.

“Ugh, I had enough of your cries”

“What do you want!?”

“Shut it Spade.” He growls. “I didn't talk to you”

“Oh, but you have to talk to us first”

“You-”

At this point, Yuu was too scared to lift their head. But... they don't want their friends to fight.

“Ace, Deuce, it's okay” It's not. Because Yuu couldn't hold their sobs when talking. “I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, Sven”

“Cry somewhere else. No one want to hear your crying voice” He said. Behind him, his friends snickered.

“Right...”

“And here. Eat, idiot. You're gonna starve yourself”

A bag was dropped on Yuu's hand. Inside was food from Cafetaria. It was-

“Fugna, isn't that deluxe minchi katsu sandwiches!!?”

And chocolate croissants. And egg salad sandwiches. And more. These are rare food that only in cafetaria once a month!

Looking closer, Sven, along with his small 'pack', looked disheveled. Unruly.

“Sven!” If Yuu voice cracked when they called the retreating boy, they didn't care. “Thank you”

Sven disappeared with his friends outside their classroom, bickering and roughing each other.

“Yuu, I want that deluxe minchi katsu sandwich”

“Yes, yes” Yuu pulled the sandwich and gave it to Grim before offering the rest to Ace and Deuce.

“Better?”

They blushed. “Yes. A bit”

Munching on their food slowly, Yuu tried to came up of something for Sven and his pack tomorrow. What can they give that equal to this gifts.

Too busy on their mind, Yuu didn't see the other students whispering between themselves, small smiles in their face. And if Yuu received notes and summary from their lessons along with some invitations of study groups, well...

Yuu had to come up with something they can share with the whole class after exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sucker for slice of life, friendship theme. I need more story of class 1A. The quartet are still the main charas, but I want to see their classmates warming to Yuu. Especially Yuu. They still had their ego, but for Yuu, they can tamper it down a bit.
> 
> Because no one but the 1A students know what happened to Yuu daily on school ground.
> 
> Honestly, there's a small squad of students watching and making sure Yuu is fine whenever they were alone without their friends


	11. Mirror

TwstOBer Day 11  
Mirror  
.  
.  
.

Ah, perhaps there's no other way.

Alone, that winter, Yuu looked to Ramshackle dorm. Or what's left of their home in NRC. Everyhing was destroyed, razed to ground as only broken walls and pillars still stand. The rest is either torned down or burned.

Alone, Yuu walked slowly to their second home. The Ghosts had returned back to other side, Grim is still in critical condition and everyone is too busy making sure injured students are recovering and fixing the college ground.

That's okay for Yuu. Alone, there's no one who can nag them to return to their temporary bed and rest. They had enough of rest for all of this.

“Ahhh” How can this be? “I should have pay attention more” Especially since the first time Grim ate the black stone back in Dwarves Mine. “Some Prefect I am”

Carefully, Yuu passed the hubris. Sidestepping sharp woods, crunching broken glasses, lamenting destroyed gifts as they saw the pieces scattered and burned, Yuu arrived in what was their bedroom.

They finally find a way back. The mirror on their room and Mickey helps finally opened a path for. They just need help from Dorm Heads plus Headmaster magic and then, home.

Yuu should have pay attention to Grim bad mood before their supposed return. But, too excited to return they didn't.

“No” Stop. Crying won't fix anything. “No” Stop. Stop!

But the tears came out and Yuu can only tried to hold their sound lest they scream again.

Yuu wanted to be alone.

There are more damage than just broken dormitory. There are broken relationships, injured friends, nearly closed school and massive heartache and self-loathing.

Yuu found the mirror frame, half buried under the roof and singed by fire. Some of the glasses were grinded to sand and those that were intact were blackened here and there. There's no use pulling it out, it's only going to make everything fall apart. So Yuu took a broken wood, smash the remaining glasses and carefully gathered the shards before putting them in a pouch.

A testament, a promise, a new life

Yuu abandoned his wish to return back home. From today, Twisted Wonderland is their new home.

And they will repent for all of this chaos


	12. Honey

TwstOBer Day 12  
Honey  
.  
.  
.

Looking around, he makes sure there's no one around. Not that he worried much, the forest near school field rarely ever visited unless there are students playing around after sport or have science project inside ths forest.

It's clear.

The forest is dense and if you get lost inside, one probably need at least 5 hours to get out. It's not that big, per see, but there's fairies there who love to play prank for outsiders.

Neige let himself down after walking inside. Taking off his hat and pulling them aside, he sat. Quitely, he thinks of his live.

Does he happy? He does. But does he really, really happy?

There's so much to do as an actor. And he had to balance his school live. One slip, and he had to stay at school until he can get his score back up. Not that Neige hate school... it's just he didn't really know anyone he can call as close friends. When he get back to school others kindly welcome here. But are they really sincere with their words? Or did say that because he's Neige LeBlanche, a famous figure?

He took his sandwich out and pour himself tea from his thermos. Here, its nice and quite for having lunch. Away from prying eyes and unwanted words.

Well, if Neige thinks about it too hard, he's going to feel disappointed again.

“Neinnnnn~~~”

Something was dripping into Neige's tea. Thick and gold. Then, shadow loomed on him suddenly as Che'nya materialize.

“Not gonna join the flock??”

“Che'nya” Neige moves aside to give space, but Che'nya didn't move. “I'm having lunch. What did you put in my tea?”

“Mmmmm. Sweet” Che'nya eyed the sandwich.

Neige drink his tea. It's Che'nya, best he drink and know directly what's in it.

“Honey?”

“Hehehe” Che'nya disappear and reappear next to Neige, plucking his sandwich and torn it half before plucking it to his mouth. “Sweet like the time to harvest it”

This honey... it's not normal honey isn't it? Because Neige can felt refreshing feeling on his body as well as his mana core.

Neige open another sandwich and offers it to Chenya who gleefully torn it in half. Then Che'nya pour the same honey on his sandwich before happily eating them.

How enviable, Neige thought.

How can Che'nya be so happy and carefree, without having to use brave mask to the whole world or sweet smile to convince he is okay?

“Neinn~” Che'nya poked Neige's cheek. His tail, curling. “Tea”

Tea, tea... oh yes- “Here. Just... don't drink it here”

Che'nya is ... bizarre. In Neige little time knowing the student, he rarely hang out with other, often disappear for a long time and never speaks straight. The teachers know not to ask him or else the class will be delayed longer with his roundabout answer. He's not a bad student, but often has minus points on his works since not only he answered the questions, he ask and write irrelevant questions back. He's fun for games, but no one really close to him. Or knows him.

Like Neige. No one really knows him.

“Why don't you eat in the Cafetaria?”

“When I have party to crash?”

“What party?”

“With yummy food. Cake, cookies, tea. But not Rose tea” Chenya made a face. It's funny in a weird way. “Too often, too bad”

“And my tea?”

“Hmmm, sweet” Chenya pour another drop of honey. Three drops, swirling the cup and then drink it. “As sweet as it should be”

“Aren't you curious why I'm here?” Everyone is. Always asking why he rarely joined them on lunch.

“Aren't you curious where I use to be?”

Fair. But Neige, in a weird way trust Che'nya won't tell anyone. And well, if he did, they have to understand his roundabout words first.

”-alone!”

Neige nearly jump when the twigs broke in harsh stomps and a figure came out of from the bushes on his far left. A familiar figure from his class.

“Pri-” that eyes sharp gaze cut Neige words. He corrects himself, “Rielle. What are you doing?”

With leaves stuck on his hair, red lines from pushing branches and weeds sticking on his sport pants, Neige had a good idea why Rielle is here.

Said Prince didn't say anything and walked to them. Che'nya gave him his lopsided smile, but didn't move. He just offered his half of sandwich.

Wait... Neige only brought two sandwich and Chenya ate one. From where is that sandwich?

Rielle took it, bite it and sat himself on Neige left, mumbling as he chew his food. Annoyed.

The fairies probably trick him again.

“Here” Neige offer his cup. “Just not in this side and-”

“Here~”

”-here” Neige eyes Che'nya's finger. They tap on the cup and there's another honey dropping.

Rielle, still looks cross but slowly calming down, spin the cup and drink.

And Neige ask again to himself as Che'nya offer cookies to Rielle who ask where this came from and Che'nya just laugh.

Why is he here again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RSA Boys! 
> 
> Because it's this or choking students on questionable honey pots from history class. Supposedly, the honey comes from magical flower from on of the main charas story. But I didn't know how to reference it and where to put it.
> 
> So now you know :)


	13. Key

TwstOBer Day 13  
Key  
.  
.  
.

“What's this?”

It's a key. So plain and simple.

“What do you think?” Vil raised his eyebrows.

“I mean, why did you give this to me?”

“You'll know”

That was what Vil said to Cater on their fourth year, a day before they go to their separate way for their apprenticeship.

Cater often think that this key is a joke gift from Vil. While the Pomefiore student always serious and strict, he sometimes love to tease and joke if he's in the mood. In curiosity, Cater had tried to insert this key into anything it can fit into in NRC. None of them fits.

So what key is this?

Cater thought of leaving this key behind with his old items when he graduate. Or throw it. He can only bring necessities when he's back home. Until he had his own lodging outside his parents', there's no way he can hoard any items that didn't fit with his family standard.

But... it's a gift from Vil. Vil who loves to criticize him but also helps him grow. Vil that he flirt, rejects him but still allow his admiration rather than estrange their friendship. Vil who finally let Cater use his MagiCam account and follow him back.

Vil who has grown up, maturing in a way that made Cater envy and admire him at the same time.

And Vil who knows what he wants to be when their school years end, who know which path he will walk.

Unlike Cater.

This key, among small precious gifts that he received from his closest friends, will stay with him.

In Cater spare time, he brought a simple titanium necklace, slip the key and kept it close to his heart.

He never meet Vil again after that.

“You still have that key, don't you?”

Vil asked him, one day when they accidentally meet. Vil had just finished his shooting and Cater was doing freelancing photography for his new, professional account. They decided to eat somewhere small, somewhere where people rarely visited.

Vil scrunch on the food taste and Cater had to agree. Well, the food has its... unique flavor and if Cater didn't think to much, it's still edible and tasty. Just ... not to both of their preferences.

...key? Wha- Oh! “Here, here” Cater fished his necklace, but it get tangled with another chains. “Wait.”

Vil drank his iced tea. Well, the food is questionable but their drink is excellent. Maybe this place can add more drinks and along the way, hire someone competent for chef. And Cater, how many necklaces he actually wear?

“Here” Cater show it to Vil. The key felt hot when Vil touch it. Cater flushed, can't believe he had to untangled his necklaces in front of Vil.

“Good” Vil gave him a smile. Cater felt light. “Keep it”

“What is this for?”

“You'll know” Vil smiled.

And for a moment, Cater remembered that smiled. Its the same smile Vil gave to him when Vil gave him that key.

“Tell me about your work”

It's still sweet in weird and nostalgic way that their accidental meeting reconnect Cater with Vil. After that, they meet again. First, it's once a month, then once in two week before Cater notice, one day as he and Vil meets for another dinner of Vil choosing, they now regularly meet once a week.

”... Isn't it weird?”

“What is it? The food?” Vil eyed Cater untouched food. “Do you want to change with mine?”

“No..” The food is fine. But this meeting... “No, it's okay”

“Do you want to take some for your travel tomorrow?”

“Maybe?” Cater scoop some and start eating. It's good. “Yeah. I'll take the meat”

“Which one?” Vil ask as he gestured to one of the waiter.

Cater looked at his food and then the menu

“This one?”

“You sound unsure” Vil tease him. There's a small smile on his face.

Cater scratch his hair as he looks at the menu again. There are collections of sweets in the shop. He was unsure what Vil wanted when Vil said “surprise me” as they walk on the Pyroxene main city this weekend.

Vil said he had a hiatus for that year. Among his free schedules, he often asks and invites Cater to hang out. Or in Cater case, invite Vil for his travels if Vil want. This month, it's Vil turn to choose what they want to do for weekends. Strolling on main city on weekdays and window shopping was not what Cater think they'll do. But it's what they do and now Vil want to rest a bit. But before that, a snack.

A sweet snack.

“I don't think you eat sweets”

“I don't. But once in a while is fine right”

True. Cater scratch his cheek, mulling. Apple or pear? Actually, Cater don't believe this shop sell sweets and dried fruits until they come inside.

“Right. One berry crepes and one pear crepes”

“Oh, you'll eat too?”

“Why won't I?” Cater said as he pulled the chair in front of Vil. He took their water bottles from his bag and give Vil's.

“Don't you hate it?”

“This?”

Cay looks at the building in front of them, one week after their wedding. The building is big, but not to big. Two floor house located on the outskirts of Vil's hometown. “It's perfect”.

The paint might be peeled here and there. The front porch are full of dried leaves and twigs. The roof has holes and the vegetation grow wilds. But nothing that a quick renovation, some paints and join effort in cleaning won't do.

“Really? Aren't you curious why this house looks... haunted?”

“Not really” Maybe Cay did. But the houses around are so lively and none of their new neighbors said anything bad about the house. “Okay, maybe I'm curious. Just a tiny bit”

Vil opened the screeching gate. “It's because I forgot to ask someone take care of this house when I buy it”

“Vil Schoenheit... forgot?” Cay deserve that slap, though. “Ahaha, I'm sorry.” Both of them are human, after all. “When did you buy it?”

“When we just finished our third year.”

Oh, that long? Cay thought Vil just recently bought it. Right, “How much do I have to pitch in?”

“Cay”

“Come on, Vil. You know our agreement”

“None, Cay. I bought this house years ago”

“Okay then” Cat will ask again later. Vil might be more rich than him, but Cay was committed to pitch half of the house. His saving might not enough, but he'll try. “Then why won't you opened it?”

“You have the key”

“What ke-” Oh, Oh! No way! “VIL!”

Vil laugh this time, seeing Cay flushed face. Cay was in a hurry to fish the key, he nearly choke himself. “Slow down” Vil helps untangling.

“Vil, how could you?” All this time, all this question.

“Now you'll know, right”

Cay huft, still couldn't believe that all this time he hold a key to their house. Looking back, that was careless yet bold of Vil to give Cay his key. “What if I throw this key?”

“You won't” And Vil had its spare. He won't tell Cay he lost the spare for five years they didn't meet until Vil saw Cay again and nearly shipwrecking his room looking for that.

The key, warm from Cay's body heat, click perfectly into the keyhole.


	14. Broom

TwstOBer Day 14  
Broom  
.  
.  
.

As Octavinelle Dorm Head, it is Azul duty to overseer the students conditions, including their grade and their wellbeing. While Azul love to ... persuade students to make contracts with him in any chance they can, he also want to see if the students are bright enough to improve by themselves. If anything else, Azul is always present.

No one can escape his temptation, after all.

Normally, he had scheduled a day to check students progress weekly. If they fall behind, he calls the students, reprimand them to do better else they will have to serve in Monstro Lounge until they understand. Or other extra work, usually involve tutoring other dormitory students on material they lack of or more.

It won't do if Octavinelle students score fall behind Scarabia students. While Kalim is an okay student and not a big threat, Jamil on the other hand is someone Azul has to keep an eye on. Octavinelle dormitory has reputation to keep and if possible, bested Scarabia this year in any possible way.

Checking the repot, Azul is satisfied with this week result. Only three students need to be called, one where their Alchemy score dropped to B- and the other two on their History. But... his eyes drifted to 1A class.

There's nothing wrong... but their P.E. score...

“Jade” Azul called his Vice as he poked his head out of VIP room. A little stretch won't hurt. “Please call these four to my room now”

Taking the list, Jade eyed them. “Of course” What's wrong with these four? “I believe one of them has science club today”  
Oh... Jade think he knows why.

“It doesn't matter. Call him, it won't be long and he can still return back for his club.”

“Of course Azul” And Jade leave his station to fetch the listed students.

Their performance are good overall. Azul can gives leeway for Physical Education since majority if Octavinelle students are merfolk. The minority, however, are not excused and have to keep their score jn this lesson. But these four...

The four called students looked at each other with worried. As far as they know, they didn't do bad or cheat. They did their works, do their shift in Lounge and always present in their club. Then what's the problem?

“Here” Azul tapped his fingers on their Physical Education score. “Explain this”

“We, uh... improve?”

“Really?” Azul didn't buy it. While Physical Education can be trained by doing extra sport on free time, broom usage are not. Only students who joined Magical Shift can bring their personal broom and use it. But even then it's only on Magical Shift practice.

“We are, Senior. We do the same as always as we do in class”

“But here're your scores, better then your mer peer in first year.”

“Oh... do you think it's because what Yuu said?”

“Please elaborate”

“Yu- I mean Prefect said-”

That riding broom shouldn't be any different that swimming up and down right? Than why is it so hard for you guys to do? While you have great control for your magic when riding the brooms?

Valid point, Azul mulled. But flying is different than swimming. With swimming, Azul can control himself where he want to go, which direction and how fast he move. Flying with broom however...

“Oh, you've done good so far Ashengrotto”

“Sir?” Is he really? Azul thought he reached the same height as usual.

“A bit higher than your usual height.”

...Interesting. Maybe it doesn't hurt to try. Humor him.

The afternoon sky has turned a bit dark. Right enough but there's tint of evening creeping. Back home, the water turned darker, slowly, before it turned to pitch black. Unless you have eyes that can see in low light, it's better to stay in town or better at home.

On days where evening creeping, Azul remembered the surface. Going up, to see from a far what the humans are doing. The nearest city has people moving, but on festival nights there are more boats and tourists. If he's lucky, a ship passed by or sailors going to sea to work. Only once he get spotted and Azul nearly bolted down if he's not frozen in fear. But the sailor just looked at him, call him boy, laughing and then left him.

“Azul”

It's still a weird experience for Azul. But an experience nonetheless.

“Azul”

Oh, since when Jamil flies next to him? “Yes, Jamil-san?”

“Are you sure you're going to fly this high?”

This high? What hi—

Calm down!

Calm down!

Calm down!

Azul closed his eyes and gripped his broom tight. Not helping that his hands were starting to sweat.

Too high. Too high. Can he go down without crashing?

Yes he can. ... Of course he can!

How?

Just a peek. Front and side, to see how high he was. Azul can see the second floor building from him.

Not good. Too high.

Like swimming. The words rang inside his head. He goes this high because he tried to imagine the surface. So... slowly.

The bottom of of his hometown ocean floor. Like when Azul touch the land near his Octopus Pot after he swims. Like when him and the twins exploring shipwrecks as he walk on the smooth surface.

Azul didn't hear the congratulating words from Mister Vargas or how he expect Azul to fly like this on their next class. His feet feel weak and his head spinning.

Azul doesn't think he can do something like this again. At least, not soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I'm a firm believer that each dorms actually have all race except in some skipped odd years. Like Octavinelle, valid that the majority are merfolk. But the minority were consist mostly on Human, then Beastman and maybe one or two half-Fae or Fae. Since Fae are rare and closed creatures, like usual. 
> 
> So the majority are excused, the minority are not doesn't mean to discriminate. Unless the students are mer who spent half their live on land -there are, and they fall into minority category-, most merfolk can't fly because of that reason. This minority group however get some leeway if their score lack one to three numbers since they have to keep all their scores instead of having dispensation in one class.
> 
> Oh, this also happen to merfolk in other dorm.


	15. Poison

TwstOBer Day 15  
Poison  
.  
.  
.

Epel double check his belongings, making sure he bring the correct books for today's class. If possible, he didn't want to borrow anything from his friends in next class. While Jack can be very helpful and doesn't mind sharing his books, once is enough for Epel.

“Bonjour, Monsieure Himeringgo”

“A-ah. Rook-senpai. Bonjour”

“Your food” Rook gave Epel a package and a vial. “Let's do our best today again, Epel”

“Yes. Thank you”

Epel then hurried to his class. It won't do if he got late again. Last time he did that, he received extra punishment from teacher and Vil.

Today class was normal. But Epel was brimming with excitement. The usual, mundane and boring class become something Epel looked forwards today. Because today-

Today he's going to have lunch with his friends on school garden!

Epel was looking forward to lunch. He needed to buy extra food from Cafetaria for. Everyone agree to bring their own food, but Epel can't possibly-

“Slow down” Jack pulled Epel back from the Ghost attending them. “We didn't need food that many”

“But there's Ace and Deuce” those two won't hesitate to have seconds, even if Deuce was hesitating in asking. “And Grim”

“I know. But Yuu surely prepared enough for them and Grim”

Epel knows. But that doesn't mean Grim won't eat extra. Just for precaution, Epel only order half of the food he originally wants to buy. Jacks still looked at him, but this time he kept silent.

One bag full of food and both of them return back to class for last lesson before lunch. Just a bit more.

“I'll call Sebek-kun” Epel said to Jack after he cleaned his books.

“No need. I can do it”

Last time Jack do that, he and Sebek nearly destroyed a table because of Sebek reflex and Jack instinct. They nearly get detention for that.

“That's okay. You can go first” Epel handed him the bag. And left.

Thankfully, 1D was nearly empty when Epel visited. He didn't need people to talk something weird about him and his friends. There, Sebek sit in the front, eyed glued to his notes and keep writing.

“Sebek-kun” Epel called. No response. “Sebek-kun”

Quitely, Epel walk to Sebek desk. He think few students left were watching him. Probably musing what kind of thing Sebek will do this time when someone approached him.

Sebek didn't mean harm. But it's hard to curb reflexes. Years of training made him do that.

Epel flipped a coin to Sebek notebook. The loud banging from his hand hitting the table made Epel and probably the other students jump. Epel swore something crack.

“Oh... Felmier” Sebek finally noticed him after he looked at the item that startling him. “Why are you here?”

“Lunch?”

“Right” Sebek quickly closed his books, took his food out. He gave Epel his coin back as drag Epel out. “Don't surprise me like that again” Sebek said as they saw their friends.

“How?”

“Tap my arms”

Epel notes that. He didn't want to be the instigator of broken property of 1D classroom in the future. Or victim of unfortunate reflex.

Everyone was waiting for them. Food was spread, conditions were asked and stories were told. Epel, sitting between Sebek and Yuu in their small circle, quietly looked at the food that Rook gave him for lunch. It's a meat sandwich, even though it's more vegetables than meat.

“Was' dat?” Grim eyed Epel sandwich as he munch his bread on Yuu's lap.

“Sandwich” Please don't ask for this. “I don't think you'll like it” Please don't ask for this.

“Can I try?”

NO! “I think there's better food than this. Here” Epel took the knife from Sebek meat pie. “I'll cut another slice for you”

“But I want your sandwich”

“But, Grim-kun-”

“Why won't you share it with me?”

Because-

“It's poisoned” Sebek said. He plucked a croissant that Grim want to take, but didn't since he eyed Sebek, the sandwich, Epel, the sandwich and Sebek again in disbelief.

“Poisoned!?”

If not for this situation, Grim squeak is adorable.

“Didn't you know?” Ace slide his tissue to Jack. “Didn't I already tell you about Pomefiore exclusive internal program?”

“You didn't!” Grim retreat on Yuu shoulder, a croissant on his hand. Yuu pats him, telling 'behave and listen' to Grim. “So those food” Grim pointed to the bag that Jack brought, “-are poisoned”

“Of course not. We bought them in Cafetaria” Jack took a free bottle from the middle of the blanket.

“Only my lunch. Nothing more”

“And you're fine eating that?”

”... I have the antidote with me” Epel show them his vial. Because honestly, Epel didn't know he'll be fine or not after eating. Rook said they're moving to a new poison on first year since the majority already handled better with the last type.

Sebek looked at Epel. He took the sandwich, part the tip and eat it.

Everyone looking at him with surprised faces.

“It's Fair Lady” Sebek part the sandwich again and eat it just to make sure. He licked his lips and taste his internal mouth “Yes, it's Fair Lady. Roughly half table-spoon”

“You eat it!”

“I did”

“And you're fine!”

“The antidote-”

“It's okay Felmier” Maybe Sebek shouldn't have done that. Maybe. “I'm fine”

“Are you sure?”

“Do I look sick to you?”

In everyone case, Sebek is fair for half-fae. Well, not like most fae, but still fairer than human.

“H-how?” Epel was uncertain on his sandwich. Roughly half table-spoon, probably 3-5 drops on his food. Can Epel eat this without having symptoms?

“I'm Waka-sama knight. Part of our training when we're young are poison testing. This small amount won't affect me much”

Epel didn't belive him. Doesn't his training involve more combat? “Here. A few drops just in case”

Sebek didn't say anything when Epel mix his water with the antidote. He drink it. He eyed Epel, however, when the smaller man start taking a bite. Chewing. And gulping.

Something flash on Epel eyes. He closed them, opened them and blink his eyes. Everything looks dimmer.

“First time?”

“Just this week”

“How is it?”

“Dim eyesight. Heart beating increase. I think I feel cramped on my feet” Epel poked his feet. It stings. “And... muted”

“That's not bad?” Deucr was curious. Grim too, but he didn't say anything.

“It's not if you're used to poisoned like Epel. But if you're digesting it for the first time, you can die from heart failure or bursting blood vein. Half tablespoon is enough to make it painful and long enough for you to feel it”

Really? Epel wait until the symptoms get down a bit before taking another bite. He can't eat this quickly. Maybe next week, but not now.

“Epel” Did someone called him? It's... Deuce? Jack?

“Yes?”

“Here.” Sebek gave him a cup with water. From a new bottle of water on his hand as he pour half of the antidote down. “Don't push yourself”

Epel nodded. At least, his feet felt numbed instead of cramp. He shifted a bit, giving his feet space so blood can flow. He heard a bit more and the color rise a bit.

Epel took another bite of his sandwich. He has to finish this sandwich before lunch is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mithridatism!
> 
> Because it's Pomefiore. I'm fond of this hc, hehe. Epel still in stage of adjusting, that's why his food is made by Rook. Originally, Epel will be assigned a senior when he start the new school year. But since Rook has eyes for Epel and Vil also need Epel, Rook volunteer for that position. Vice are not recommend since he has enough work to support Dorm Head. But it's Rook, so Vil agree with condition they share the mentorship for Epel.
> 
> For Sebek, I think he should have his reflex hit first ask later because of his knight training. Considered that this is his first year mingling with other people outside Valley of Thorns, he hit a lot of people accidentally. So people rarely approach him because of that reflex and his passionate dedication, hehe. And I think Sebek and Silver should have basic training in poison detection. Basic enough to know what poison from taste. They can't handle high dose since it's not their primary job. Sebek has higer tolerance since he's half-Fae/Fae and his body constitution is a bit different and stronger.


	16. Trick

TwstOBer Day 16  
Trick  
.  
.  
.

Everyone was working hard for the upcoming event. Frankly, Yuu doesn't see what made everyone fuss and started a large scale event on college ground. But luckily the others are kindly informing them of what happened.

“Yuu, you're not going to dress up?”

“I don't think so, Grim. We don't celebrate Halloween from where I come.... I think” After so many Overblots episodes that Yuu and their friends handle, they start to remember. Bit by bit. Blotched, but it's getting better now.

Grim, swishing his tail and looked at them with questioning looks. Who didn't celebrate Halloween? Day where you can dress up in scary costumes, prank and spook people and at the same time also get a lot of sweets? Apparently it's Yuu.

“But I want candies”

“I know” Yuu scratched Grim's ear. “I'll tell the others you'll be joining them”

“Nooooo” Grim moved his hear until Yuu didn't touch him again and shook his head, ear twitching. “I want you to come, too. Who's going to carry my candies? And making sure no one eat them?” With Ace, that boy will probably snatch them from Grim first chance he got.

“But I don't celebrate Halloween”

“Please. Just come along”

They shouldn't. There are reasons why they don't celebrate Halloween. But... Grim....

”... alright. But I won't eat any candies and I won't participate in the treat or tricking. I'm just accompanying you and help you carry your candies. That's all”

“Deal!” Grim looked excited. His henchman will be coming along!

“That's wonderful to hear” a laugh comes next to Yuu's ear.

Grim screamed in shock and jumped from their sofa while Yuu was frozen in silence. Grim hissed, tail straight and flame ready to be shot as he saw the owner of the voice that comes from behind them. The voice is definitely female while all the ghosts here are male ... maybe.

“Lady E-Eliza” Yuu voice shooked as they finally gather enough courage to see who was that behind them. “We thought you're going to visit when you'll have your ... baby”

“I do” The Ghost Princess, now Ghost Queen(?) happily float next to Yuu. “But the baby process will take time” Not when her family insisted to know Chubby's family and making sure Chubby up for his task. The unfortunate side of being ghost: there are a lot, A LOT of family members gathering.

Eliza had enough after her ten times meeting her great-grandmother and her great-grandmother mother giving her their advices. She needed somewhere where she can go, quick enough to return back before her family and Chubby are looking for her.

Like Night Raven College, for example.

“O-Oh” Yuu blushed. It seems baby making process in the ghost realm is harder than in the physical counterparts. “Do you want something, Your Majesty?” There should be some cake left from Yuu and Grim last invitation to Heartslyabul Unbirthday Party, right? “We have some tea and snacks”

“No need” Eliza laugh. Yuu only noticed how sweet they sound, like a tinkering bell. Last time they saw her, her laughter was frightening. Maybe it'sbecause of the situationof their meeting. “I'm not going to be here for long” Eloza float next to the window. It seems the preparation for Hallow eve is near finished. “I heard you will join on Hallow Eve?”

“Just accompanying Grim” Grim jumped on Yuu's lap, snuggling. His eyes still looked at Eliza in wary. “I'm not really “join” the day”

“Do you have any idea what you want to be?”

“No..?” Yuu local ghost sound fun, though. “I think... there's a local ghost from where I come. A woman with white silken dress and long hair covering her face. Though, if you look closely, she had a hole on her back”

Interesting. “And Grim?”

“Dress me as a famous magician! Everyone will know my greatness”

“But I think a witch hat and a cape is good on you”

“I'm not cute! I want to be cool and feared”

Ah, this talk will not end if they still continue. Where does Eliza know? Her guts and Grim kind of reminding her of her fifth aunts. “Oh, that's too bad. People often gives candies more to cute and small children. Some of our maid do that back on Hallow Eve” When Grim looked at her with that kind of face, she got the small beast creature. “But I guess a great and powerful magician doesn't need candies”

“Fffgnaa. Candies” Candies or being cool and respected? This is a hard choice.

Yuu caught Eliza winking at them, a sweet smile on her face. Saved this time.

“And there's only candies produce only in Halloween season ?” Yuu thought he heard it from on of their classmates.

“That's right! Some kind of pumpkins only ripe on October, mostly on days near Hallow Eve. After that, you have to wait for another year if you want those taste”

Rare food... Pumpkins... Candies...

“Now, Yuu. I have a perfect costume idea for you.”

“Ye-yes?”

Eliza hand was cold when she pulled Yuu and guided them to put Grim on the sofa. Grim was still debating on his choice. “I know the perfect combination for your costumes”

Suffice to say that Halloween Night on NRC, A Ghost Bride with a big hole on their back and fresh blood dripping down on, managed to scare the majority of the students. Their beauty was unparalleled, pale face streaks with longing and sadness. But for those who approached them will know the horror why the Bride roam and what kind of tragedy befall on them.

And Yuu was glad people gives Grim a lot of candy. He's so happy eating them, he didn't fuss much on his cute witch costume.

But honestly, the dress is a bit heavy for them. The veil covered half of their face and Yuu love it. It's probably the corset that made everyone looks at them like that.

No matter. Grim is happy and that's what's matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy when Chapter two released yesterday and Grim is using Witch Hat!


	17. Mask

TwistOBer Day 17  
Mask  
.  
.  
.

Being cheerful and happy is tiring.

Well, if you're a cheerful person like Kalim, it's not. But for Cater who has image to keep, some days can't be really unbearable. Cater felt like he just want to disappear from this world or goes to isolated places and away from looking eyes.

Sometimes, Cater can just hold long enough to return back to dormitory. When there's no extra lesson or club, Cater went straight to his bed. Dropped his bag, shoved his shoes underneath and pulled the curtain down. The thickness is enough to imitate early night. Then eat dinner, makes small talk here and there, tutors some juniors if it's his turn then returns early.

On unbearable days, however, Cater will take sick permission, snuck to places he shouldn't enter and returned late, enough not to get him in trouble. He then asked his roommates to tell Riddle he's not feeling well, couldn't go downstairs and eat later. Then he spent his night in silent. Looking at his divan roof and ... stare. Reflect

Fear of the uncertainty for his future. Anguish of his scarred past. Lost in the current time.

Days like this, its hard to get through because everything felt so heavy and slow.

“Cater”

While Split Card is useful in lessening his emotional burden, its effect can backfire hard. His clones can hold at least one of his major feeling for each of them, making him lighter. But when they came back, their memories, their experiences, their gained emotions. All of them return back to him.

And if he's not ready?

“Cater”

Cater jolted a bit, nearly biting his tongue and splashing soup on his clothes and table as a cold drink was passed to his eyesight and touching the his hand.

Jade watch in amusement. He didn't say anything, just smiling and continue eating.

“Jade~ at least tell me that my drink is here”

“I called your name” did he really? “And you're occupied” Ehehe, busted.

“Yeah, Riddle gave me another flamingo feeding task this week” And its his what? Three weeks doing this? What ever did Cater do to offend the Red Queen in the last three weeks? Is it because of the tea? Oh, it must be the tea.

“Of course” Jade put his utensils down, wiping his mouth and looked at Cater. “Whatever weighing you down must be heavier than just your dormitory task”

Eh? “What do you mean~?” Jade couldn't possibly know .... right?

Cater continue his eating, this time trying to ease up. Too tense, Jade will knew. Jade knew him capable of playing his role well. Too well, sometimes.

“I'm sure you'll know”

“I'm not. Are you ... worrying for my evaluation test next week?” Cater wriggle his eyebrows, mouth twitching as he tried holding his laugh. Come on, next week is Astrology. He could pass it with flying color.

“Perhaps” Jade fished his wallet, took some money and slip it down near his water. “If you need to someone-”

He did not. Cater can hold out until they return back. “Have you visited this place before?”

Jade smiled again

Their ... outings are not something Cater expected. This is the third times Jade asked if Cater is available on his weekends. Cater did, but now he has less time brooding. His me-time cut short, his emotions piled, unreleased.

But Jade always choose a foreign place. First was a buzzing city in Land of Hot Sands. Then a small town in Rose Kingdom. Now was a tourist spot in Jubilee Port. When Cater ask why here, Jade showed him his phones, tourist page in Magicam. Nothing special, just the curiosity of traveling.

Why didn't you go alone? Cater asked, once when they're seeing what wonder the small town made it famous.

Supervision. He said. And partner. After Jade took some photos of Cater posing near the vineyard of the town.

“First time is an experience. And isn't it nice” Jade lean forward as Cater pushed his bowl to side, slurping his juice. “To be here. Among these people that never know us.”

Maybe. Cater quitely drink his juice.

“Maybe then you can let your burden off” Jade put his hand near Cater fingers. Close, but not touching. “Let them go”

Impossible. “You're talking weird, Jade”. Cater has enough self-preservation. Telling Jade means that the other student will hold this on Cater in the future “What makes you think I have burden?”

“Moray eel has sharp smelling sense.” Jade tap his nose. He then smiled, his teeth showing. “Do you know you smell nice when you're genuinely happy?” Inviting. Mouthwatering. One of the smell Jade wanted to keep, to taste.

Cater couldn't hide this one from Jade. Not when Jade looks as if he's ready to tore Cater to pieces.

“Alright” Cater slip his money with Jade's. “A game”

“Of course”

A game that only Cater and Jade can play when one of them wanted an answer from the other. And winner can request something. A game where Cater will use his Unique Magic and hide. Jade had to find which one of him is the real Cater under a fixed time. Only one chance. And no magic from Jade.

Unfair? Jade always thrilled for this game. His hunter instinct runs wild even when he looks so calm. The chase was fun.

They finished their unfinished food, paid their bill and headed to the the crowded Square.

“10 minutes” Cater gave Jade his phone back. “Listen to this”. It's a short song, only two minutes. Enough to get away and blend.

Jade complied, playing the song and put his phone next to his ear. It's not to his taste, but he didn't mind. Cater just disappear on the right turn next to a florist. Clever, but he would need more than just that.

Jade slipped his phone back and start looking


	18. Candy

Day 18

Candy

.

.

.

“It’s okay” Yuu brushed Grim’s fur and softly scratch his ears. “It will be okay”

Grim didn’t say anything, only snuggling closer to Yuu who voluntarily carried him. His paw was pressing his left cheek, his eyes have unshed tears on the corner. Grim’s tail looped on Yuu’s hand in hope to relieve the pain. His cheek was more swollen than yesterday.

Yuu was hasty in their steps. While running is faster, it wouldn’t make Yuu reach infirmary as soon as possible. Rather, it made Yuu slower since they had to regain breath and ended up walking slower to their destination. The college ground was big and running was not a solution unless Yuu had enough stamina to reach the infirmary from dorm.

They didn’t.

Yuu wondered if Jack will still allow them to take his offer for morning jogging, occasionally.

Relieved was apparent in Yuu face when they reached the Main Building. The infirmary was on the end of the corridor, so just a bit more. They just need to turn right and-

“Hello, Yuu”

“Senior Trey”

-there’s a long line of students queuing outside of infirmary. It’s not really that long. But there are more or less fifteen students. Including Senior Trey.

“It’s rare to see you here. Are you hurt?”

Yuu shooked their head. “It’s Grim” Grim whipped his tail when Senior Trey bent a little to check on him. He curled more, one ear disappeared on between his head and Yuu’s blazer. “I think there’s a hole in his teeth or his gum is wounded”

“Hmm. Did he ate all of his Halloween candies?”

“I don’t think he ate them all. There’s still some candies in his basket”

“I think we have the same problem then” Trey pointed to some students in front of him. Yuu just noticed they are Heartslyabul students and two of them are from class next door.

“I thought” How can it be? Doesn’t Senior Trey so strict with his fellow student dental hygien? “I thought they can’t eat some flavor candy on some days?” There’s rule about that… right?

“That’s right” So there is a rule about that. “Some of these students break the rules and you see the result”

Poor them, Yuu thought. But it’s their own fault, so there’s no pity if they get their punishment after recovering. “And Senior Trey? Why are you here? You don’t have toothache too, right?”

“I’m here to escort them and making sure everything will be okay.” Yuu hardly believe it will be that simple. Senior Trey had that glint in his eyes. “I also want to check up, just in case”

Yuu felt self-conscious. They probed where their teeth used to be. They had no fangs anymore and while they were trying to improve their dental health, they are still not that active to want to go to the dentist alone.

Grim tightened his tail on Yuu’s arm. Yuu crouched down. It’s easier to see what happened and see. They tapped Grim’s paw and he let it a bit. The swell was getting bigger.

Yuu finally noticed that there are more feet behind them.

“Did you give him anything, Prefect?”

“Just some medicine” Or at least what little medicine Yuu knew about to help in case like this. “I, uh, often have the same problem like Grim here. My back teeth is growing and it can hurt when my gum swell. But, I cut the dose for Grim. And I only give him this morning.”

Honestly, Yuu didn’t know if human medicines are effective for creatures like Grim. Or if the dose is lethal or not. Hopefully, nothing will happen since one of the medicine is for lessening the pain and one for preventing bigger swell.

Yuu walk forward as the students moved, another entered the infirmary as another get out. They hoped the queue will be faster so they can check Grim’s condition soon.


	19. Book

Day 19

Book

.

.

.

The last class has finished for the day. Yuu collected the last paper from the students and watched them get out one by one. Grim leaped out from their shared table and float, stretching his stiff body. The class was good today. For their first time teaching Analytical Magic, it’s a good start.

“What do you want for dinner?” Yuu asked as they collected their belonging.

“What do you have in mind?” Grim fly to the tables, making sure that there’s no students item that they left behind accidentally.

“Stew? Or Soup?”

“Stew. With a lot of meat!”

“Hehehe, ok”

They both returned to Teachers Office, depositing their items and then checking out. There’s no meeting today and since they’re not assigned as Club Supervisors, both Yuu and Grim can returned back early.

They went to Mister S. Shop to buy ingredients for today dinner and tomorrow breakfast. And they have to buy a bit much. Because, this time Yuu is officially a Supervisor for Ramshackle Dormitory. It’s really surprising for Yuu and Grim, and Crowley to some extend, that the Magic Mirror sorted students into Ramshackle. For five years Yuu and Grim stay there, this is the first time they have students, official students. There are a lot of panicking and last minutes renovation in dormitory for the new student.

After a year, they get two more students. And since Yuu was the eldest, they were pointed as Supervisor. The first student was pointed as Dorm Head. It’s really is a mess for the first year since Yuu had to juggle between their responsibility for their apprenticeship in NRC and obligations in Ramshackle dormitory and its students safety.

“We’re back!” Grim pushed the door opened and put his share of bag carrying down near the entrance. Yuu took their shoes off and change it into indoor sandal.

“Oh, welcome back, Teacher!”

“What … are you doing, Noah?” Yuu looked at the suspicious items scattering on the hunching student after greeting them. The student was sitting down in lounge carpet with a large paper and scattered stationary around them

“Project!” Yuu dodged a flying spidol next to their face. Grim who just came to check, was not so fortunate and get smacked in the face.

“Ack, watch it”

“Sorry hehe. We have a presentation tomorrow in Alchemy”

“Eh, I thought Master Crewel didn’t assign task like this?”

“No. But Asisstant Felmier did” Noah sigh. “It’s for extra points” And considering the student struggle in Alchemy, might as well do extra effort to save his points.

“Keep your work hard, okay. We’ll make dinner”

“What’s for dinner?”

The three people there yelped in surprise when another student suddenly talked next to Yuu. Yuu yelped in pain when they finally registered that Grim’s tail whacked their face in his surprised reaction.

“Die” Yuu weakly called. “Please don’t do that” Yuu didn’t want to get smacked by Grim because Grim could be so jumpy.

“Ah, sorry Teacher” Die said. Though honestly Yuu didn’t know if the boy was sincere in his words since his face looks the same. “I heard dinner, so I came to check. And here” Die gave Yuu a package. “It came this afternoon, Teacher”

It’s a simple package with Yuu and Grim name there.

“Thank you” Yuu’s going to open that later, For now, “finish your work, Noah. We’ll start dinner”

Dinner was lively. With addition of another two students, this year Ramshackle dorm was really crowded. Yuu felt glad, the students who originally felt like a failure for being put in this dorm now finally can show and express themselves. There still fear and doubt, but Yuu hoped they can hang in there.

“What’s in it?” Grim asked as Yuu opened the package slowly. They just returned back after making their round dormitory and making sure everything is fine.

“A book” A novel with the name Riddle Rosehearts as the author. “It’s a young adult novel?” There are illustrations inside the book, familiar illustrations that Yuu still remembered until this day. The story is clearly fiction, but it’s based on their school experiences.

Something was slipped in the near end of the book. It’s very pretty and it’s a bookmark. Behind it, an invitation for reunion to Yuu and Grim.

“Let’s go” Grim said.

“…Are you sure?”

Five years not meeting anyone after their Overblot accidents and graduation, Yuu was not confident. Even meeting Epel again when he applied as Teacher Assistant in NRC was shocking. Yuu felt ashamed and guilty.

Grim never said it, but he felt guilty the most. He still blamed himself. Because, if he didn’t go Overblot, then Yuu won’t be forced to be in similar situation and close to dying. “Yeah. Let’s go. I’m going to eeat a lot there. They’re going to regret inviting us, hehehe”

Yuu giggled. Yeah… let’s go there. Five years are enough to beat in sadness. It’s time to go forward. “Here’ let’s read the book” Yuu pat the space next to them as they climbed the bed.

“Uh, didn’t we have quiz for students tomorrow?” Grim said that, but he got himself comfortable next to Yuu.

“Tomorrow” Yuu could get up early and made the questions in the morning. But for now, they want to enjoy the book.


	20. Wand

Day 20

Wand

.

.

.

“Why didn’t’ magician use wand here?” Yuu idly asked to their friends as they have a study group. They just read that some plants have magical properties and can channel magic. “Why pen with gems?”

“Because humans cut down the trees without thinking about them” Sebek said. The others, who was writing and trying to come up with an answer, now looked at Sebek. His answer is unexpected.

They thought he’s going to answer that gems has properties that made them better than wood. Or how it was sturdier. Or how each gem has different properties and having some gems can helpr conducting better magic. Not… this.

“So they’re gone? Extinct?”

Yuu clearly didn’t aware that the others now looked at them as they continue to ask.

“No, there are still some places where the trees flourish. But it’s mostly in places where humans rarely visit”

“Why? Why cut the tress?”

“It’s because they have potent magical energy in them” Epel said. He remembered a small space in his village is grown with these kind of trees. They looked so young, probably just twenty or thirty years while it’s actually already a hundred year old. “Every part of the trees can be used. For medicines most of the time, but their trunks was used once for wand back in old times”

“Like Felmier said” Sebek offered. “Using wand was more powerful. But unfortunately, there are not enough trees for every potential magician back then. Not with the cutting”

“You sure knows a lot” Deuce said he just finished writing what Epel and Sebek said. Maybe he will need it. In case. Sometimes Prof. Trein gave them unexpected questions.

“Of course. It’s a common story in Valley of Thorns dated back when the border between human and Fae was still opened. It’s children stories”

Considering the lifespan of Fae, everyone was skeptical what of what Sebek said as children stories. It’s been, what ? two to three millennium since the last practice of wand usage. What is called children stories for Fae might be really different from humans standard.

“Oh? Do humans and Fae has bad relationship?” Yuu noticed the ‘when’ in Sebek stories.

“Once. But not anymore”

“But isn’t Valley of Thorn is a secluded Kingdom?”

“Yes. But it’ more on the fact that no one can tear down the wall of thorns covering the kingdom. Unless you’re The Witch of Thorn herself.” Sebek remembered black dome of sharp thorns looming when he first come to the capital. “Other than that, it’s just a normal Kingdom.”

“Hmm” That’s interesting fact for Yuu. Another new story for their stay in Twisted Wonderland. Now, back to topic. “There are no more wands?”

“Not unless you want to get jailed and fined” Jack said. “All countries and kingdoms are strict in this regulation. Pyroxene is really harsh for this regulations”

“Hmmm” Yuu noted that down. Deuce had the same idea.

“But there’s still some household or museums who had them if you are interested to see those wands”

“Do you think we can go see one after exams?”

“Let’s see about that”

But for now, they continue their study again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm glad they don't use conventional wand for the setting, I always wonder why.   
> Perhaps this is one of the reason. Also, I just knew today that Sebek has a grandfather. So my hc that he was sent to Lilia and Malleus for knight training shouldn't far off from the truth... hopefully.


	21. Skull

Day 21

Skull

.

.

.

“Senior Idia” Yuu asked softly, “Can I see your magic skull?”

Idia, who was too focused on his game, only looked at Yuu before focusing back on his board. “Why?”

Careful, Yuu thought. Their senior was already in bad mood, no need to make it worse.

“I’m curious. I want to see it if you allow it”

“Later” Idia cut. “Play with me first”

Not that Yuu was going to win. Idia was too good in whatever game he played.

Yuu accept their defeat in silent. There’s still bitterness that they’re going to win, but Idia turned it in last turns and defeat them.

Unfortunately, the older student was still in bad mood, so another round of game is done. And another defeat must be accepted.

“Brother” Ortho poked his head inside. “Are you done? You still hasn’t eaten yet”

“Later” Idia said. “Again, Prefect”

“… Sure”

And they did three more rounds before Idia was calm enough. He was real quite as he ate, no chatter or spirit like he used to.

Well, everyone has their day off and Yuu thought this is Senior Idia’s.

“Here” Idia transformed his pen and showed it to Yuu. “Why do you want to see it?”

“Curiosity” The skull float on Yuu’s hand. Yet, they feel that if they want, the items will drop on their palm. “I saw the other Dorm Heads pen transform to staffs … or tome.” And it’s fascinating since no other students outside Dorm Heads ever did this. Though Yuu had a question why Senior Silver always carry and hold his pen like a real sword. Another time, another opportunity.

“What is this made from, Senior?” Pearl? Diamond?

“Goshenite” Idia said. “Or White Beryl”

“I thought this is made from pearl or diamond”

“Diamond is too heavy and hard to shape. And it’s only good if you have strong willpower when using magic.” Stones like this is only as good as the users. “While pearl,” Idia remembered the never ending ocean every time he opened his bedroom windows back home. “pearl is rare where I came from and I will need a lot just to make the shape”

“Oh” That’s really unexpected. The skull glowed before slowly drop to Yuu’s hand. Without magic, it looks like decoration made of glass. It’s very clear and Yuu could see their hand past the skull. “But why only Dorm Heads are the only one that has their pens changed?”

“Honestly, I don’t know” Idia always has this … medium far longer before he entered NRC. His gem is with Ortho so he didn’t expect to receive a magic pen when he was assigned to Ignihyde. Instead his medium appeared when he used his pen. It become his replacement gem throughout his school years.

Perhaps it’s because they were given title ‘Head Dorm’ that there’s a magic binding in this land that allowed them to have extra power. Idia is still researching for that. Changing pen into staff or tome was just the surface.

“Brother, I’m coming in”

Yuu opened Idia’s door as they heard movements from behind. Ortho is coming in with snacks and drinks.

“Thank you” Yuu accept the drink that Ortho gave to them. “You don’t need to bother yourself”

“It’s no bother” Ortho happily said. “I love when Brother’s friends come to visit”

Yuu stayed for another hour since Idia asked for another round of games. It’s nice visiting Senior Idia. He didn’t ask much when he wanted Yuu to visit, Yuu enjoyed their games despite losing and Ortho is really amiable with a lot of interesting stories. Compared with most of NRC students, the brothers are on the ‘nice’ spectrum of Yuu’s chart.

But still, why White Beryl? Isn’t Senior Idia come from a noble family? From all magical conducting stones, why choosing White Beryl? No, scratch that. What is a White Breyl?

Yuu, still curious, went to the library afterschool the next day. They had asked teachers what are the importance of stones in conducting magic. Good stones can help in conducting better magic when doing alchemy or helping in amplifying magic when casting if one need. And Beryl … Beryl was good. But compared to other rare stones, Beryl can pale in comparison. And Beryl could break if the magician pours too much magic into it.

Nothing is really interesting. Then why choose Beryl?

Oh… the healing of aspect of Goshenite is actually interesting.

Mothers of crystal. Gift for mothers. To help for struggling mother bear child. Analytical mind. Protective to secrets. Comfort to mind. Self control.

Yuu believed Senior Idia is a logical person. There must be a reason why he chooses Goshenite instead of other, better medium. And even if the stone really gives these trait, he probably had them as decorations and not his medium, right?

There’s a dread raising in Yuu’s mind. Whispers on wind of Shroud Brothers. It’s not Yuu place to ask. Senior Idia has been nothing if not being helping in his way. Ortho was really kind and supportive all this time.

No….

No.

Yuu has to stop thinking bad about them.

Yuu closed the book and looked at the covers. The book is interesting, so Yuu will take this back home. Yeah… Yuu would finish this first and then, if they are invited again next time, then maybe they would ask.


	22. Rhytm

Day 22

Rhytm

.

.

.

There’s a big crowd in front of the arcade when Yuu and Grim returned from their snacks hunting. Most of the lookers are young girls though Yuu could see that there are also group of boys there. Yuu gave Grim the drinks. Grim complained, but unlike Grim who can safely fly pass the heads of the lookers, Yuu had to brace themselves as they pass through the crowd.

“Where are they?” Grim looked around. Lucky that the lookers are only in the front of arcade. And several section of games. “Ugh, if Deuce ditch us-”

“He’s not” But Yuu didn’t see him anywhere. Yuu had to tip toe a bit before he saw the familiar color of blue among the crowd. “It’s him right?” Yuu pointed. “Can you checked, Grim?”

Grim left Yuu alone. Not long, Deuce run to their place.

“Sorry”

“That’s fine” Yuu saw the crowd where Deuce from. “What happened there?”

Deuce took some of food. “It’s Senior Hunt and Ace. They’re playing”

What? “What game?”

“Uhh. It’s a rhytm game. Best if you see yourself”

Yuu was unfortunately was not as tall as their friends. They had to tip toes just to see Senior Rook’s hat and Ace mop hair. They were standing in front of two identical machines, music blaring loud in remix as machine voices spoke out if the player done excellent in their performances. Wait, Yuu squinted. Isn’t that the newest arcade game that they saw in one of their classmates Magicam last week? The one with touch screen like piano?

The crowd cheers as both finish their rounds. Some cheer for Ace, or at least whatever description they find it fitting for Ace which often involved his Heart mark or his hair, and some cheer for Senior Rook or that man with fancy hat. Both have their names as top scorers.

Ace looked annoyed while Senior Rook has that smile on his face.

“Another round!”

“But, Of course” Rook tipped his head. “Please choose your song”

Too tired, Yuu went down. Not long after, there’s more cheer as a new song play. Mad, both of them.

“Senior Kalim and Senior Jamil?”

Grim, who was munching his portion of snack pointed to another side of arcade. There’s also lookers, but not as much as this side. They’re also playing… rhytm game, too? Yuu had to squinted just to make sure. Between Senior Kalim waving hand as he … moved and Senior Jamil focused attention, yes they play a rhytm game. But that one is for footwork instead hand-eye coordination. They looked more like dancing with all those footsteps and moving around like that.

Deuce lead them to where Senior Vil and Epel played. It’s whack a mole game and Epel is a tad too eager compare to Senior Vil who just … watch before hitting. Half-heartedly.

Depositing their food on a free bench, Yuu sat down and ate.

After their defeat in VDC and Senior Vil Overblot case, Yuu insisted that the group had one outdoor activitiy of first years choosing as payment. After heated debate in infirmary and ignoring Senior Vil opinion of not joining, they agree to go to a town nearby after everyone fully recovered.

They go Casual, trying to blend with crowd as much as they can and not stand out.

A hard task for Senior Vil who is a very famous model. Before going, he and Senior Rook had to come up with something that will make him look different. A bit of hair styling and contact lens made Senior Vil looked … a bit not like him. Still the same, just… not him unless you pay close attention. Ponytail, orange lense glasses, and a too big plain jacket made the work. Well, that heels can’t come this time, sadly.

“Yuu, come on! Try this” Epel called to Yuu, eager to play. Looking at his score, Yuu understand why.

“Ready to get lost?”

“Ha! We’ll see”

And they started to wack. More and more mole get hit, none escaped their eyes. Yuu nearly hit Epel hand multiple times since they often had the same target. They didn’t stop after the first round, but continue for another three.

Yuu lost

“Nooooo” Yuu lamented. Grim just cheer them with a paw on their shoulder and took another sip from Yuu’s drink.

“Ha, I’m still reigning over you. Come on, Deuce!”

“No thanks. I’m beat”

“You just scared of losing”

“…give me that hammer”

This is nice, Yuu thought as they slowly eat their food. Grim didn’t play, but he had a big time eating a lot of snacks since everyone agree to buy him one snack of his choosing. Sure, the place is crowded and despite sitting in a corner, there are still people passing by. It’s nice because today the group can enjoy the activity here together and have fun. No pressure and just pure fun. Even for Senior Vil who just quietly watched Epel and Deuce battling of who will hack mole the most, is having his quite fun.

“Oh, they’re here!”

“Senior” Yuu stood up and gave them their snack. “How’s the game?”

“Fun!” Senior Kalim said. “Jamil got the highest score”

“I’m not. It’s just one time”

“He also get most song down in one try!”

“Kalim”

Yuu only laugh. So now with Senior Kalim and Senior Jamil here, that’s left with, “I’ll go check on Ace and Senior Rook”

There’s still a large crowd when they came for a second time to where Ace and Senior Rook played. Smaller, but still crowded. Yuu squished through, apologizing when they had to bump hard on someone and then wait when they come to the front. They wave to Ace and Senior Rook after they finished their game.

“Oh, Prefect. Want to play too” Ace wiped his forehead.

“No, thank you” It looks so intense since Ace was sweating. It’s a rhytm game they played, right?

“Just one, Trickter” Senior Rook said. He lifted his hat a bit. “I want to see you play”

“I’m not good in rhytm game. Maybe you can play once more? I couldn’t see from the beginning since everyone was tall”

“You’re just short” Ace teased

“Hey!”

Both agree and one last game with songs of Yuu choosing, they finally understand why they garnered so much attention. Ace was so eager to tap on the falling notes while Senior Rook watched first before he moved. Yuu tried not to look at the falling notes, but it’s crazy how their hands can hit notes that many, that complex and that fast just by first glance. And that combo counts…

“Oh, not bad”

Yuu jumped when he heard the others behind them. Seemed they’re finished with their games. Yuu sling their bag again after Epel gave it.

The game ended up with Ace loosing and Rook encouraging him that he will win next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly want to see Ace, Ruggie and Rook having competition in Rythm games. the hardest difficulties, please!  
> These three has the best eye-hand coordination as far as I know in game. Unlikely to happen, but I wish to see if possible


End file.
